Welcome to Wonderland/Alice Missing
This is how Ryan and his friends made it to Wonderland and how Alice gone Missing in Ryan's Quest. are floating down and they saw the White Rabbit White Rabbit: Oh, my fur and whiskers! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I’m here, I should be there. I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! The queen, she’ll have my head for sure. They went off and they saw White Rabbit heading to the Door so small Ryan: How did he got so small, guys? Doorknob: No, you are simply to big. Crash: Whoa! It talk! Doorknob: (Yawning) Must you be so loud, if you woke me up. Matau: Good morning. Doorknob: Goodnight. I need a bit more sleep. Ryan: Before you do, how are we going to grow small? Doorknob: Why don't you try the bottle? Over there. saw the Bottle, they drink it and they went to the Hole and they saw Alice, The Cards and the White Rabbit White Rabbit: Court is now in session! Alice: I’m on trial? But why? White Rabbit: Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding! Queen of Hearts: This girl is the culprit. There’s no doubt about it. And the reason is...because, I say so, that’s why! Alice: That is so unfair! Queen of Hearts: Well, have you anything to say in your defense? Alice: Of course! I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong! Evil Ryan: This is great, Guys. some popcorn Alice: You may be queen, but I’m afraid that doesn’t give you the right to be so...so mean! Queen of Heart: Silence! You dare defy me! Ryan: Um, guys. Should we help her out? Sci-Ryan: Yeah, but. Sonata: We are not from this world. So. You think that would be modling? Crash: Meddling. Sonata: Oh. Right. And that's against the rules. Queen of Hearts: The court finds the defendant...Guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart... Ryan: (Gasp) Queen of Hearts: Off with her head! Alice: No! No! Oh, please! Ryan: Stop right there! Queen of Hearts: Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court! Ryan: Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is! Sonata: Yeah. It’s the Heartle— Ryan: Anyway, she’s not the one you’re looking for. Queen of Hearts: That’s nonsense. Have you any proof? They put Alice in a Cage Queen of Hearts: Bring me evidence of Alice’s innocence! Fail, and it’s off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you’re ready. They went to the Forest and they saw the Cheshire Cat Evil Ryan: Who are you?! Cheshire Cat: Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she’s not guilty of a thing! Ryan: Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us! Cheshire Cat: The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn’t always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness. He vanished Ryan: Wait! Cheshire Cat: They’ve already left the forest. I won’t tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all. Sci-Ryan: Should we trust him? Cheshire Cat: To trust, or not to trust? I trust you’ll decide! They went to find the Evidence and they found them all Cheshire Cat: Well, look what you’ve found. Nice going. Ryan: Now we can save Alice. Cheshire Cat: Don’t be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you? Ryan: What do you mean? Cheshire Cat: I won’t tell. They went back to see the Queen of Hearts Queen of Hearts: Now, show me what you have found. They bring all of their evidence Queen of Hearts: Well, that’s certainly a lot of evidence, but I’m still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence! They give them the Queen's Evidence and shuffle around Queen of Hearts: Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I’ll decide who’s guilty based on that evidence. Evil Ryan: What? After all the trouble of collecting it? Queen of Hearts: You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box! Ryan choose this one Queen of Hearts: Are you certain? No second chances! Ryan: I’m sure. Queen of Hearts: Now we shall see who the real culprit is. Inside the box is a Soldier Heartless Queen of Hearts: What in the world was that? Ryan: There’s your evidence. Alice is innocent. Queen of Hearts: Rrrrrrrgh... Silence! I’m the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty! Sci-Ryan: That’s crazy! Queen of Hearts: Seize them at once! They rise Alice's Cage and they going to fight the card and save Alice Ryan: We have to save Alice! are destroyed the Tower and the Cage goes down and they saw Alice gone Ryan: Where did she go? Sci-Ryan: She must’ve gotten kidnapped while we were fighting. Queen of Hearts: You fools! Find the one who’s behind this! I don’t care how! They went to the Forest and saw the Cheshire Cat Ryan: Have you seen Alice? Cheshire Cat: Alice, no. Shadows, yes! Matau: Where did they go? Cheshire Cat: This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room! Cheshire Cat: They’re hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light. turn on the light Cheshire Cat: It’s too dim. Make it brighter. Ryan: What next? Cheshire Cat: One more lamp that you need to light. turn on the light Cheshire Cat: All the lights are on. You’ll see the shadows soon. They’ll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too. went back to the Doorknob Cheshire Cat: You’ll have a better view from higher up. went see him Cheshire Cat: The Shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad. a Heartless named Trickster has appeared and they gonna fight it Evil Ryan: Ok, Ryan. We can do this. Ryan: I need to take a holiday for this. They are fighting it and they defeated it Doorknob: What a Racket. How's the Doorknob to get any sleep? He open his month and they saw Keyhole, then Ryan's Keyblade is reacting and the beam went to the Keyhole Sci-Ryan: What was that? Ryan: You hear that? Sounded like something closed. They saw a Crystal fall off Crash: This Crystal ain’t like the others. Sci-Ryan: Okay, I’ll hold on to it. He picked it up and the Cheshire Cat appeared Cheshire Cat: Splendid. You’re quite the hero. If you’re looking for Alice, she’s not here. She’s gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness. And that makes Ryan sad, because Alice is gone Ryan: Alice... My niece. Sonata: Let's go back to our train. We might find her in another world. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan